legends_and_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends and Warriors Wiki
Welcome to the wiki Legends and Warriors wiki is one of three "predecessor wikis" for the wiki founder's shared universe and acts as a database for two fantasy series made by the wiki founder set exclusively in two separate fantasy worlds, Bouxuathal and Zobriuvox (Lady of Destiny is set on Earth for just one story and then moves permanently to Nokoriz). These worlds are also shown to have closer real world parallels (for instance, Hafriynia is designed with parallels to Afghanistan, Aswiysia is designed with parallels to Ancient Egypt and Rewhurg is designed with parallels to Viking era Scandinavia). Unlike with other series, Legends of Bouxuathal and Warriors and Defenders operate with multiple series under a single title much like the DC and Marvel universes; for instance, The Legend of Hallkatla is a singular series that operates under the Warriors title. Also, while most series have a villain of the week or arc villains, Legends and Warriors have heroes of the week or arc heroes with some of them coming back to interact with other heroes. This writing style was also intended for a potential superhero series that came to be replaced by Assassins of the Empire, though the wiki founder has plans to start a new superhero series. However, in recent times, the wiki also has plans to become a database for a restored superhero series that the wiki founder dubs the "Super-verse", which alongside Legends of Bouxuathal and Warriors and Defenders will also be set on a world separate from Earth. Much like Legends and Warriors, the "Super-verse" will also feature the same principle of featuring multiple series under a single title. Legends of Bouxuathal: Legends of Bouxuathal is a fantasy series written by the wiki founder, set in the titular ancient world of Bouxuathal. Like its successor, the series operates on a different scale than other series which have just one protagonist; This series and its successor have multiple protagonists, each with their own stories (for instance, Search for the Lightbane features two Echarian sisters Mareshah and Hosannah being tasked with searching for a magical weapon known as the Lightbane; and they must find it before the secret society known as The Phoenix Guild, for if the Phoenix Guild claim the Lightbane then Bouxuathal will no longer be a world of the living). It also features a greater amount of fantasy elements including necromancers, liches and sorcerers which are in a higher amount than in Lady of Destiny as that series was originally designed to be a mix of modern and ancient before being switched to a combination. Also, while series were categorized as having "Part 1, Part 2, etc." some of the parts are given titles with sub-stories. Warriors and Defenders: Warriors and Defenders is another fantasy series written by the wiki founder set in the medieval world of Zobriuvox.Alongside its predecessor, the series operates on a different scale than other series which have just one protagonist; This series and its successor have multiple protagonists, each with their own stories (for instance, The Legend of Hallkatla features the titular Hallkatle Birningdottir forced into exile and while in exile, builds up a small group of other exiled women which comes to be known as The Eliyzar). While Warriors features the same amount of fantasy elements such as necromancers, liches and sorcerers, it also features such fantastic creatures as orcs, ogres, trolls and goblins while sorcerers are far more scant than they are in Legends of Bouxuathal. Other wikis https://lady-of-destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Lady_of_Destiny_Wiki https://assassins-of-the-empire.fandom.com/wiki/Assassins_of_the_Empire_Wiki http://the-untermation.wikia.com/wiki/The_Untermation_Wiki http://the-second-untermation.wikia.com/wiki/The_second_Untermation_Wiki Category:Browse